megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Dimension
The Alternate Dimension is an area in MegaMan Star Force 2. It is accessible after the player obtains the Alt Future item and attempts to travel to the Sky Wave. In this area no humans exist, since it is a post-apocalyptic world, beginning in the alternate future of Echo Ridge. The alternative dimension is always gray and is said to be the result of what the world could have become had Mega Man not defeated Le Mu, but had Dr. Vega failed to create a Neo Mu Empire as well. In this world, Le Mu has an offspring named Apollo Flame, who wiped out the Earth from any humans. Plot After beating the game, an unknown person will mail Mega Man to go to Vega's hideout. Once there, Mega Man discovers a dark spherical object that looks like another world. The next time Mega Man returns to Echo Ridge and tries to go to the Sky Wave, he will discover a new portal leading to the Alternate Future. Once he enters the portal, a Hertz will approach him for help, then a Taurus Fire look-a-like will appear, Geo thinks it´s Bud, but soon discovers he is not. He will identify himself as Taurus Fire IF and fights Mega Man, but loses and it´s destroyed. After looking to the sky by Omega-Xis suggestion, Geo will notice that he's not in Echo Ridge anymore. Geo will then ask the Hertz what happened, and he'll explain that Echo Ridge was destroyed a few months ago, by "the weapon of Mu". Geo recalls the voice that he heard when the portal appeared and realizes this is not his world, but an alternate one where he failed to preserve Link Power, thus unable to prevent the "Precursor to Ruin". The Hertz states Apollo Flame is responsible and that he's sleeping somewhere to recharge his power, also tells about the Wavehole that connects to Apollo Flame. Omega-Xis suggests that they take him down while he's recharging, then the area begins to shake. Omega-Xis orders the Hertz to hide somewhere, but before he leaves he asks the name of the one who saved him, Geo says: "I´m Mega Man". After finding the Wavehole, the duo encounters Dark Phantom IF, who will reveal himself as the one who mailed Geo. Phantom tells them about Apollo´s plan to take over Geo´s world and also thanks them for "bringing the key to open dimensions", then engages in battle and is defeated. His last words reveal that the Wavehole behind him would transport them to Apollo Flame, but it has been sealed by the "Seven Warriors" (later revealed to be the IF versions of all the EM Beings and UMAs they have faced, including Harp Note, Cancer Bubble and Gemini Spark). Phantom laughs, then explodes. After unsealing the Wavehole and warping through it, they find Apollo´s right hand, General Auriga. They fight and defeat him, the General saying he will wait for Apollo on the "other side". They continue and find the IF versions of Kung-Foo Kid and Hollow, with the latter stating after being defeated that he has "done his duty". After collecting all Standard Battle Cards, they finally meet Apollo Flame, when asking why he tries to destroy the other world, he simply says that "there is no reason, whoever my mother was programmed me to do that, no other reason", then they battle him. After being defeated, he noticed that Mega Man´s power not only comes from the OOPArt, but also from Link Power, saying "that´s what the pathetic humans who used to live in here possessed". He also asks Mega Man to show him his Link Power by "collecting the six Badges" for what "you have to contend with despair.....and my henchmen..... and me..... Gyaargh!". After he explodes, the OOPArt spirit appears, implying that "you averted a world of destruction", Geo swears to preserve Link Power and gets the Tribe Badge as a result. IF EM Beings The Alternate Dimension is filled with nothing but EM Beings. Among them are the IF EM Beings, which are the same EM Beings and UMAs that Mega Man has fought throughout the game, but who are no longer EM Wave Changed to a human or Murian and only serve Apollo Flame. Trivia *IF EM Being may stand for Indie Frag EM Being. **Another possible meaning for IF could be 'InFinity' or 'Inverted Form'. *If the player examines Bud´s dog house (actually an advanced security system) while in the alternate dimension, they will find IndieFrag3. *Some ES in this world do not exist in the other one (i.e. Windmill at Messie´s Cove, Bus Stop at Echo Ridge). Category:MegaMan Star Force locations